After One Piece: First Ten Years & The Fourty Years War
by OnePieceBay
Summary: One Piece story interpreted by a group of fans, answering questions like; What will happen to Straw Hats? What is to come in the manga/anime? Where will the roads take us? What is "One Piece"? There will be spoilers, so please read on your own accord. First chapter of many to come.


◤ One Piece story interpreted by a group of fans, answering questions like; What will happen to Straw Hats? What is to come in the manga/anime? Where will the roads take us? What is "One Piece"? There will be spoilers, so please read on your own accord. Lastly, this is just the first chapter, some topics have just been mentioned for the sake of mentioning and will be revealed later as the story progresses. ◥

** The First Ten Years: The Worst Generation **

_❝ The time is almost here. Go and lay the groundwork. _  
_A world where only true pirates can survive will soon be upon us. _  
_Those without power, flee while you can. _  
_The tide will bring those of unmatched power and the New Era will begin! ❞_

The Worst Generation, plagued by the scum and anything beneath of piracy, had definitely induced a new era of the world. An era, that bred life to horrendous customs, was adopted and committed by all branches of the governing powers. The community of pirates no longer held ounces of morals, code, nor dreams. Like the depicted stereotypes of the common pirate, any and all became vicious, senseless, crazed monsters that ravage the seas in one search. The search for wrath, lust, and greed which would ultimately help them seizes the title as the strongest; no matter who suffered harm or death along the path. And for the World Government, what was the influence this era pushed upon the ever so righteously symbol of justice?

_❝ Look at that symbol, pirates! _  
_That mark represents the unity of over 170 nations._  
_In the four seas and the Grand Line...! This is the World! ❞_

The World Government, a political organization comprised of the majority if not the entirety of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei had suffered damaging effects similar to the new age of piracy. No longer was moral-bound nor legal-bound justice being upheld any longer. With the new Fleet Admiral obsessed with absolute justice caused for mayhem to strive around the world, resulting in limitless amounts of unfair imprisonment; of even innocent citizens, gruesome hunts of murder, and even the desire to gain more power reaching the brink of domination due to the fear and hate of being opposed.

_❝ Pirates are evil? The Marines are righteous? _  
_These terms have always changed throughout the history! _  
_Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! _  
_Those who stand at the top decide what's wrong and what's right! _  
_This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? _  
_But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice! ❞_

** Fourty Year War: Justice Shall Prevail **

**The First Lustrum**  
SAD had been destroyed through the alliance of the "Straw Hat" and "Heart" Pirates along with the help of a then vice admiral. Dressrosa in total shambles as the major conflict commenced, the objectors managed to escape death and/or capture with a victory over Donquixote Doflamingo which resulted in his arrest and Caeser's death. However, such events to have transpire are the factors that caused the "Forty Year War". Those same occurrence were the starting point of another known as "The Man Beast War". It was such that was inspired by the murderous aspirations, of the Yonkou Kaido, to own the world with a bestiality grip; slashing through any force of confrontation. And, it was the "Supernovas" antics that forced his claws upon the declaration of war. It was the same Supernovas belonging to the "Worst", who had already and rapidly continued forth in developing names for themselves. They had found, through their own respective ways, opportunities to strengthen their resolve to withstand the harsh reality off the sea. Kaido, having unleashed his entire army of artificial-zoan, consumed monsters to ravage and seize control of Paradise. With all of their own homes located among the four blues, those of valor and good would ventured back: including infamous crews such as the Straw Hats, Heart, Ramba, and Bohemian Pirates. All in an attempt to triumph in defeating the King's platoons. However, some could realize the golden opportunity that bestowed them a change to act on their eagerness to strike as the environment gradually became weakened. Therefore, such crews such as the Drake, Fallen Monks, and Firetank Pirates wreaked havoc; which consequently tied up the Marines of the New World. These turn of events was the exact inducing sway in the tides of the moral scales. The simultaneous acts of righteousness and unfathomable behavior, from the fraction of piracy, are what ultimately diminished the Marines' reputation throughout the four seas of the blue. It was piracy that gain the public's popular view. It was piracy that were donned heroes for successfully implementing a balk in Kaido's conquest. The "King of Beast" had been knocked off his throne with no land to his name. It was piracy that upheld justice in the eyes of the public.

Towards the latter half of the first Lustrum, the generation considered the worst definitely held true to its name. Nothing could escape the destructive paths etched into the seemingly liquidity of the sea, the resilience of the hardened earth, and even the liberation of the sky. Leading this plague of chaos was none other than Edward Teach himself, who; thus far was able to forcefully or perhaps naturally establish a connotation of fear and desperation upon every spoken syllable of his name. It was during this time alliances of unfathomable strength and will were formed and aligned to a side of good and evil. Let it be the worth but not because there were ultimately uncontrollable tyrants sailing the seas, but because there wasn't a clear cut view of whom the bad guy was. "Peace Main" with leading figures such as the infamous "Red-Haired" Shanks and perhaps equally known "Straw Hat" Luffy were forced to give in to the troubling times. No longer were these kind of pirates capable of roaming the Four Blues nor New World searching for what satisfied their lust. A lust for adventure with the hopes of experiencing a life without the regret or desire to restart. A lust for treasure yet without company of greed to motivate their methods of obtaining it. They had now become the complete and exact opposite they along with the public's eye had despised. Morganeers were what became of them. This drastically increasing stigma of piracy consisted of the bombastic, antagonizing fight for treasure, fame, hence overall personal ambition. The sea became all familiar with the greed and passion of conflict. Pain and misery, the only emotions that seem to fuel the then tainted oceans, would be caused by the aspiration to achieved world domination. And, by world domination, the race for the Ancient Weapons commenced.

**Man Beast War Begins**  
Upon the dusk on the Idles of March, he easily destroyed the Ox Bell stationed at the new Marine Headquarters. Yet, it wasn't a declaration of war but more seemingly like the first assault into an inevitable doomsday; as it would seem when all you can see and/or hear was the carnivorous fleet maul at the pride and valor the marines responded with. Half the fleet was wiped out, evident by the bloody scrapping of bodies swarmed the the court yards and twice the quantity of bones drenched in the sea. The antagonizing party suffered as well, but to what truly extent was hindered as the night raged on. The King of Beast had the privilege of combating Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, whom was severely outraged that he had majority of the responsibility of the damage dealt to Marineford. Upon each and every attack, the Fleet Admiral drenched his victims in lava, surfing his way towards the Yonkou himself. Within hours which spanned towards days, Kaido drastically reduced the number of the justice army as well providing the distraction for over half his fleet to disembark into the Four Blues to initiate his conquest. It was mentioned there that he desired to establish his throne and rule the world. It is his words that were the first to induce the idea that piracy wasn't for ONE PIECE but for survival.

_❝ ANIMALS OF THIS WORLD! _  
_IT IS BEST TO JOIN MY SIDE TO SURVIVE... _  
_SURVIVE A WORLD PESTERED BY VERMIN AND DOMINATE BY THE BEASTS! _  
_EVEN PARADISE WILL BE HELL! ❞_

During the climax of the battle, Kaido managed to deal a crippling blow to the Marine by killing one of the "Three Great Powers" it possessed. It was dusk, just as it began, as the King of Beast sailed off with the lifeless body of Kizaru. The moon was full of illumination that shine even upon the death of the battle field. They say only the howling of the monsters could be heard.

**Drake's Conquest**  
The Supernova held a vengeance against the beast because if their ill-fated past together. In fact, the pirate was a prominent member of the Yonkou during his own days as a marine. As an undercover agent he was assign, with an elite team chosen by Drake, to aid the government in two objectives. Seize upcoming pirates, to limit the threat level potential for his captain; which, always ended with Drake having to recruit said pirates or have them executed. All on his captain's word though. And, the second was to obtain knowledge regarding devil fruits. Events transpire leaving Kaido to reveal the operatives. The team, having managed to escape the wrath of the marines, seek revenge and done so by infiltrating his prominent base and consumed all the devil fruits there as well leaving with the base crumbling in destruction. Fast forwarding to the time during The First Lustrum, he singled handed crippled the Yonkou's resources. His conquest, unintentionally, played an important role in the downfall of Kaido.

**Liberating the Four Blues**  
The Alliance of the Straw Hat and Heart Pirate Crews continued to hound Kaido, evident by their entrance back into Paradise. Before they confronted the Beast, they split up into four groups lead by three Supernovas and the combined efforts of the other previous mentioned allies to liberate all the Blues. However, the true purpose was to ensure the defeat of Kaido whose army drastically dwarfed their alliance. They would regather at Logue Town after bearing witness to Kaido's attempt to retreat.

**The Beaten Beast**  
The Alliance does battle with Kaido. The Beast flees but without his heart which lay in the possession of Law. Reasons for stealing the heart were shrouded from everyone but him.

**New World Empire**  
Kid Pirates, On Air Prates, and Hawkin Pirates continue to wreak havoc in the New World. Their plan was to establish world domination themselves with the ultimate goal to call of the search for ONE PIECE, to allow only them to search for it. And, they plotted to begin with the coup of the Revolutionary Army whom had lately been rumored to hold knowledge nonexistent anywhere else in the world. With the Marines no longer a threat and the comprehension that Dragon was a tremendous turning stone within the tides of power, he knew that his army was the next force to be reckoned with. Therefore, the empire decided to infiltrate and convert internally instead of externally. His peace-offering was Bartholomew Kuma after acquiring him from duel with the android division of the Marines. During that battle, Kid loses his sight but regain it through other means.

**Skypia's Secret**  
Kaido's monsters arrive at the Sky Islands where the supernova, Urouge, had returned to acquire resources to strengthen his crew. Unfortunate or not, he also receives confrontation from the Red-Haired Pirates, who had shown prior to the Man Beast War searching for old Gol D. Roger's notes. Both reconcile their differences, realizing the former was there to obtain dials while the latter was searching for a power, and dispatch of the monsters. Both were welcomed with their answers they had been looking for.

**Marine's Reduction**  
Mihawk Resigns from Shichibukai.


End file.
